


September 26, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you forgetting about your curfew?'' Amos asked while he glowered near Supergirl.





	September 26, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''Are you forgetting about your curfew?'' Amos asked while he glowered near Supergirl battling a creature in Smallville and her eyes widened.

THE END


End file.
